INITIAL D 6TH STAGE
by Trueno-king
Summary: it a story when Top Gear, INITIAL D, Megas XLR, Wagman Minight, eX-Driver & Pokemon meet
1. ep 1

**BY MEGASZ**

EP ONE (ACT ONE): NO ONE MESS WITH TOP GREAR

**(SUPERSONIC FIRE) plays **

**SUMMER 2008**

**NURBER RING: GERMANY **

**RRRRRRMMM MMM RRRRRM RRR**

**EERRRRRRRRR went a car on the track**

**KUNCK as the car change gear**

"**He has bean training for hours now," Bunta said to Iggy**

"**I can't believe a an a AE86 can go that far" Iggy said back**

"**Soon I will do your EIGHT FIVE… It will drive like the EIGHT SIX or better," said Bunta**

"**Cool… thanks," said Iggy **

"**No pro" said Bunta**

**THE TWO OF THEM HEARD FOUR CARS COMIG**

"**O no… Its TOP GEAR" Said Bunta **

"**Who are TOP GEAR?" asked Iggy**

"**There is Clarkson, James May, Richard Hammond and THE SITG" Said Bunta **

"**O.K" said Iggy**

**WE SEE THE TOP GEAR TEAM COME OVER… AND AT THAT TIME TAKUMI PULLED UP NEXT TO IGGY AND BUNTA**

"**How are my times Bunta" said Takumi**

"**Not now son" said Bunta **

"**What in all that is holy is that?" said Clarkson**

"**Smart move Clarkson" said James May**

"**Shut It… Now sorry for my friends hear my name is Richard Hammond, his name is Clarkson, his name is James may and that guy over there is THE STIG" said Richard Hammond**

"**My name is Bunta," said Bunta**

"**My name is Iggy," Iggy said**

"**And my name Is Takumi" Takumi said**

"**Where you on the track earlier" said Clarkson **

"**Yes!" said takumi**

"**Do you what a head to head race?" said Hammond**

"**Yes," said takumi back **

"**Get your car ready," said May**

**THE STIG GOT HIS CAR READY AND SO DID TAKUMI**

"**Hay Cole can you get the team to the nurber ring in five mins" said Iggy on is sell phone**

**THE AKINA SPEED STARS ARIVED**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**AKINA SPEED STARS TEAM TOP GEAR**

**Car: eight six Car: SKYLINE R32**

**HP: 200+ HP: 400+**

**RPM: 11,000 RPM: 8,950**

**SPEED: 140+ MPH Speed: 180+ MPH **

**Weight: 960.00 Weight: 1406.14**

**Driver: TAKUMI Driver: THE STIG**

**TURBO: N/A TURBO: Stage II**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**(GOLDEN AGE) plays**

**We see both drivers revving their cars**

"**FROM THE COUNT OF TEN" shouted Iggy**

"**10**

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**GO!" shouted Iggy**

**The stig shot in to the lead **

"**Victory is Ares," shouts Clarkson**

"**He is are downhill ace and he never lost on the downhill" said K.T & RY**

"**Um guys me mite have a problem" said Clarkson to team TOP GEAR**

"**What is it now jezza?" said James**

"**Their driver have never lost on the downhill" said Clarkson**

"**The unbeatable stig is going to be beat," said Hammond**

**8ins later**

**(HEARTBEAT) plays**

"**This is point 180sx' 'they are coming in to the carousel" said someone on the radio **

"**The eight six as catch up to the R32 he has gained about 20 seconds"**

"**COME ON STIG" shouted TEAM TOP GEAR**

**4 mins later**

"**I am not going to lose to him," Takumi said in his head**

**(FONTUNA) plays**

**1min later**

"**They are in to the last bend… Holy- they are neck to neck…**

**The eight six has taken the in side line" said Clarkson**

"**The R32 has just shot in to the lead" said Hammond**

"**The Stig has won Takumi has lost" said May**

"**LOSERS… ER LOSERS" said Clarkson**

"**Takumi… you did me well son and you did your teams well," said Bunta**

"**Hay Team Top Gear Me And K.T will give you a race on a mountain uphill and downhill"**

**See your next time on **

_**INITIAL **__**D**_

**BY MEGASZ**


	2. ep 2

_**BY MEGASZ**_ _**INITIAL **__**D**_

_**SIXTH STAGE**_

EP 2 (ACT 2): THERE BACK ONE MORE TIME

**(GO BEAT CRAZY) plays**

"**RY, K.T, how did you Know that we was battling on this track," asked Takumi**

"**Your Dad said to us on his sell phone" RY said back**

"**REDSUNS" K.T shouted**

"**AKINA SPEED STARS" Cole shouted**

"**PROJECT.D" shouted Takumi**

"**MOVE OUT" the three shouted**

**And then all three teams moved out **

**All three team leaders let K.T, TAKUMI and Iggy in front**

**As they went on the outobar**

**On the three lanes **

**In inside line RedSuns**

**In the Middle line Akina Speed Stars**

**And on the outside line PROJECT.D**

**(POWER OF SOUND) Plays**

**At the back was Bunta in his rearview mirror**

**He sees three sets of lights **

"**Hay RY there is three cars coming at speed" said Bunta to RY on his phone**

**The three cars are a NISSAN 240XZ, NISSAN SKYLINE R32 and A POSHRE 911 TURBO**

"**There is the devil Z a White SKYLINE 32 and Blackbird," said Bunta**

"**It's the wagman midnight Team" Said RY**

**The whole lot of cars speeded up **

**And the wagman midnight team chased them**

"**Team RedSuns lead the three cars a way from there" said RY**

**The RedSuns floored and the midnight team chased the RedSuns**

"**The rest of us head to the ****mountain" said takumi**

**Later that day **

"**K.T you are all rite team-mate" said **

"**We brute some friends of Ares" said K.T**

**They see the sil-eighty of Mt. Usui and the Night Kids, god hand, god foot, that Levin 86 turbo and the Kyoko**

"**You brute the lot there and why did you bring the black Kyoko and The Night Kids," asked Takumi**

"**Why do you ask that?" said K.T back**

"**You no that Kyoko loved you so you had to bring her" takumi said **

"**O.K let get started," said K.T**

"**We both do the uphill together and the downhill together the fastest one on the downhill doses and the same with uphill all the racers that K.T can do it as well" said takumi**

"**Pick a partner," said K.T**

"**Well… I go for the sil-eighty duo," said takumi back**

"**And I go for Kyoko… You three and your team are back ups" said K.T**

"**Let both have team speech," said Takumi**

**SOME TIME LATER**

"**Um… hi girls" Takumi said wile blushing**

"**Hi Takumi fujiwara… can me and you shod go on a date some time" said Simone**

"**Don't frighten Him Simone" said Maya**

"**O.K when we get back to Akina… we will do a duo-race angst RY and K.T… how about that Tak" said Simone**

"**I will agree to that… simone," said takumi**

"**Hey Maya you no when you sped off before Cole made it… it not like that… he tried to get there he got suck in traffic" said takumi**

"**Why don't you see him?" said Takumi and Simone**

**WITH GOD FOOT AND GOD HAND**

"**It is good to see the two again," said god hand**

"**Yer… but I Feel sorry for takumi and that eight six losing to team Top Gear" said good foot**

"**Lost to a GT-R with the stig a the wheel" god hand**

**The Levin 86 driver came over **

"**The FD3s and AE86 drivers are good," said the turbo 86 driver**

**See you next time on **

_**INITIAL **__**D**_

_**SIXTH STAGE**_

**BY MEGASZ**


End file.
